


Remember

by Tangohoodie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Deception, F/F, F/M, Multi, Recovered Memories, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangohoodie/pseuds/Tangohoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When finding the tape of Little Butler Amethyst is reminded of a time when she and Greg shared a bottle and memories of Rose and things took a turn... a possible explanation of what happened when Amethyst morphed into the shape of Rose and Greg became very upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Amethyst's breath caught in her throat as she saw the dusty tape on the floor of Greg's storage unit. She felt a rush of blood to her cheeks and a flame erupting from her core, making her slippery instantly between her plush lavender thighs. She quickly licked her lips, her voice only slightly cracking when she called attention to the tape. She tried hard to act nonchalantly as they gathered around and started the Little Butler marathon. As she sat with Steven and Greg laughing and making comments she spied Greg's flushed face and knew he was thinking of the past. 

Greg had always been a hardcore stoner, from his early teen years and when Amethyst began spending time with him it was natural for her to have a try. She loved it right away, it made her head swim and her body tingle and her interest to the warm body that supplying the substance. They would spend afternoons happily watching their favorite show and passing his glass bong back and forth for hours.

One sun drenched afternoon long ago Amethyst had the sticky taste of weed and the want for adventure in her mouth. She placed her hand gently on Greg's thigh, looking anywhere in the tangled storage space than at him. He cleared his throat and shifted his body causing her hand to move higher. Amethyst took this as a welcoming sign and slowly slider her fingers into his lap. "Amethyst, I really like you and we have a lot of fun together, but I love Rose." He said in a quiet voice. She immediately snatched her hand back and crossed her arms protectively across her middle, looking at the floor with her cheeks ablaze. 

They didn't speak of that exchange after that afternoon, until Rose was gone and Steven was a curly haired newborn. Amethyst hadn't seen Greg alone for a very long time. She walked passed his van one hazy afternoon parked behind the newly acquired Car Wash. She saw a tendril of fragrant smoke rising above his bowed head. His shoulders were slumped and his body in a position of defeat. 

"Hey." she called softly, "Steven is fine, you should really come see him soon, he's growing so fast..." her voice trailing in the night air. "It's just hard. " He said. Sighing deeply he turned and their eyes met, his gaze searching and his eyes deeply sad. "I know it is, " she said walking forward then leaning gently against his side. "But he's your son, you have to try." Amethyst spied a large bottle of whiskey and grabbed it by the neck, sloshing the liquid around in the bottle. "Let's forget about all of it for awhile." Shaking the bottle invitingly. Greg nodded mutely and unearthed a couple of chipped mugs stashed somewhere in the van. 

For the next few hours they drank deeply and talked of nothing, of the people in town, anything but the sad circumstances that had settled in their lives. Gems typically become drunk very quickly and Amethyst was making short work of the mostly full bottle. Greg had also reached a point past return with his mood swinging wildly. They began talking about Rose, Waxing romantic about her beauty and her charm. They discussed her great love for humans and for him in particular. Greg settled back into a cushion, dreamily closing his eyes and beginning a story about Rose and a picnic on the beach in a secluded cove on a golden afternoon. His breath became fast as he fell into the memory of pink flesh and alcohol.

Amethyst was sure that Greg didn't know that he was saying his heated memories out loud while in his semi conscious state. He unwittingly told her in great aching detail of Rose's unbelievably soft skin that he loved so much to explore, how her dark pink nipples would become rock hard and aching between his teeth and hungry tongue. How every touch brought a writhing response from her, a moan escaping her lips. Her muscles twitching and back arching has his hands found new places to touch and caress. How she would wrap her hand around his rock hard cock and guide it between her cupid bow lips. His laughter turning into a longing groan as he described her innocent curiosity with his human body. She would want to touch every part of him, to find what light spreading of her fingers would bring goose bumps to his skin or make his hips rise in desire. When he described what it felt like to finally bury himself deep inside her his face was almost angelic in it's remembered joy. Wet and slick and the greatest thing his body had ever experienced. How spoke about how her body around him felt like pure heat, pure light. How he would lay back and watch her rise above him with her ample breasts thrust up and quivering as she rode him. She would rise up almost to the point of non contact then she would glide down until she swallowed him whole inside herself, every possible inch of him deep within her molten core. They would go for hours, he mumbled, until he couldn't hold back any longer exploding inside her. His orgasm would trigger the last of many for her and her skin would glow a dark pink, painting everything around them in a dusky rose light. She would then learn herself forward until she was cradled against his chest, her head on his shoulder as her breath would return to normal. As his story trailed off he began to breath deeply having finally succumbed to drunken slumber. 

Watching him closely as he slept, Amethyst felt her body quake. She reached her fingers slowly between her legs and felt a dripping silken wetness. She brought her hand out and up to her face looking at the shimmering liquid that coated her fingers. She licked the sweet saltiness from her finger as a devious idea came to her. She knew that what she wanted was going to cause serious problems if she got caught but the part of her that was throbbing with want and need was winning over any logic that she might have ever possessed. She slowly stood from her seated position being careful not to wake the sleeper. She was full of nerves and almost turned to leave when she heard him softly say his true loves name with such aching need in his sleep. 

In a flash of light the short and rounded shape she was known as disappeared. What replaced it was a very tall and voluptuous form, a cascade of pink curls falling half way down it's back. She stood tall and brought her rosie fleshed hands up to her breasts caressing them, filling each palm with the weight of each perfect mound. Her fingers found an already hardening nipple through the black tshirt she wore. She felt her legs shiver from the open air, the pastel blue panties that were molded to her firm rounded ass was the only other article of clothing she wore. Greg stretched and moaned, his legs falling open as he fell deeper into his dreams. Amethyst knew that if she was going to act, now was the time. 

Greg opened his eyes onto what could only be a dream. Before him stood his lost love in all of her glory in nothing but his tshirt and lace panties, an image burned into his memory. "Rose?" he whispered. "Is.. is that you? How is this even possible?" A finger was laid across his lips. "Shhhh." She said gently. She pushed him back onto the bean bag he had been sleeping on and climbed nimbly onto his lap, each knee on the outside of his thighs, the panties straining against her mound. "Don't talk." she said as she pressed her whole upper body against him. He looked up into her eyes as she reached down and took his hand. She placed it firmly along the side of her breast. "Go ahead," she breathed, "I know you want to." He searched her face. He found only the woman he had so recently lost and knew would never see again. With no more shock or resistance he tangled his fingers into the thick curls at the nape of her neck and brought her lips down to his. They kissed slowly, their hands once again exploring well known places on each others body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing this couldn't be true, Greg finds himself in what could only be a dream...

Greg found the bottom of the black t shirt Rose wore and raised the hem inch by inch. She sat back on her heals, straddling his lap and let him reveal all of the pink flesh he so desperately craved. She felt the monster awaken just under the fabric of his pants nudging her throbbing center. Not well known for patience, Amethyst knew that if she ripped away the clothes and barriers between them like she so wanted to that Greg would be broken from the intoxicated spell he was under.

Not be able to help herself completely, she grabbed handfuls of the shirt and brought it above her head, her arms raised forcing the perfect mounds of pink flesh and hard mauve nipples to slide free. She tossed the shirt mindlessly, pressing the front of her body firmly against Greg ' s. Due to her impressive height, this allowed Greg ' s mouth to be exactly at nipple level while her cotton imprisoned pussy was pressed hard against his straining erection. He flicked one pebbled tip with his tongue before sucking it hard between his lips. She writhed, low moans filling the air and she began to rock her hips. He lavished her aching nipple with his tongue, switching to its twin so as not to leave it out of the fun. She widened her thighs just enough for full molten contact to be made between their naughtiest parts.

"I can't wait anymore baby," she breathed. With a flash of brilliant light her panties were gone leaving nothing but hot flesh and glittering juices coating her labia. She rise to her knees as he desperately pushed his pants down his legs, letting them fall out of the back of the van. She reached in between their bodies and closed her fingers around his rigid cock, guiding the head slowly through the moisture that was dripping down her thighs. She momentarily teased the swollen lips and the electrifyingly sensitive clit. She groaned with the contact of their engorged parts then guided him solidly inside of her. She put her hands on the floor of the van on each side of him keeping dizzying eye contact as she slide so slowly down the entire length of his swollen member. When he was buried to the hilt she closed her eyes and concentrated on feeling every inch of delicious fullness in her flame hot pussy.

She shifted to the side for only a moment putting all of her weight on one hand as the other found her protruding clit. She settled into a slow and thorough rhythm. She rode him hard. Rising up enough to almost lost contact then plunging down hard to be impaled. She could feel every part of her body begin to shimmer and quake, her inner muscles jumping and flashes of pure sensation shoot everywhere. Greg was beyond caring about anything other than his own need growing greater, his own completion coming closer fast as this amazing creature began to glow. Greg felt his balls tighten and knew that any second he was going to explode deep inside her. 

"Rose!" He screamed as he reputed jets of cum deep inside the woman he so loved, grabbing her hips hard and bucking his cock hard inside her, knowing that she loved it a little rough at the end. She began to scream her release, begging for more, harder and faster thrusting as her fingers rubbed feverishly at her clit as the glitter flecked liquid poured out of her as she came.

It was then that Greg saw the pastel pink skin and riotous curls begin to glitch in front of his eyes. Like a tv screen losing its picture the proud vision of Rose quartz turned into the equally luscious lavender tinted body of Amethyst. She howled into the night as one last orgasm rocked her small fame and she fell against a very suprised Greg ' s chest. 

"Amethyst! " He yelled, shocking her from her post orgasm fog. "What the hell are you doing?" He grabbed her hard by the wrist and forced her away from him, her chest heaving and his seed still dripping from within her. Her chest heaved as she fought to catch her breath, her hair reaching out in every direction. "I can't believe you'd do this." Greg ' s voice was low but with an edge of deep anger. Amethyst fought to say something, but he savagely wrenched her arm before she could. "Get out. Get away from me Amethyst before I say something I can't take back."

She flashed her usual tights and tank top on and tumbled quickly from the van. She stood and looked at him, opening her mouth. "Go." She tuned running into the night.


End file.
